Just A Rainy Day
by WildThang17
Summary: it's a rainy day in Jump City, and this story just tells what the Titans might be doing. Playing video games, watching TV, and driving each other off of the deep end. Also some RobinStarfire fluff.


Author's note: This is just a very random fiction that I though up in about five minutes. But oh well. Hope you like it! It's actually utterly pointless. It's just something I thought that the Titans would do on a rainy day.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl who owned the Teen Titans and wrote a fan-fiction about what she had created instead of writing another episode of the popular TV show. The end. If you think this is true, then you really need some help.

Just A Rainy Day

Jump City. A small town with big crimes. And a small town with a team of teen superheroes to save it. But now, Jump City was quiet. There were no crimes being committed and no people out. The only sounds to be heard were the occasional cars driving down the road. For today in Jump City, it was raining. And on a small island in the middle of a lake was the Titans Tower, which looked gloomy and depressed in the ongoing downpour. If a traveler were to pass by it, they would think it was deserted. But if they went inside, they would find that their assumption was very wrong.

"Hey, Cyborg! That's not fair!"

"Ha, you wish! You're just mad that I'm beating you _again_!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!

"Nu-"

"Guys! Shut up! I'm trying to read!"

The Teen Titans were spending a lazy day in Titans Tower, goofing off and trying not to drive each other insane. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven for a minute, trying to comprehend the look she had upon her face. It was a cross between anger and indifference, and neither of the two boys could figure it out. So, they shrugged and returned to playing their video game.

"_Boys_…" Raven muttered, and she got up off the couch and, book in hand, walked over to the refrigerator to get something to eat. Beast Boy and Cyborg began to yell at each other again.

-0-

Robin was lying on his bed, his mind blank and his eyes staring at nothing in particular. He was exhausted from the other day's fight against Gizmo, Jinx, and their friend. (A/N: sorry! I don't know the last guy's name) He now just lay on his bed, listening to the rain hit the roof of the Titans Tower. His mind began to wander, first thinking about how miserable the day was turning out to be, then about windsurfing, for some reason, and then his thoughts drifted to one of his teammates. A female redhead, in particular. _I wonder if Starfire likes me like I like her. I wonder if she'd ever go out with me. I wonder if I'm going insane…_ Robin sighed, lost in his thoughts. But his head snapped up when he heard a soft voice call his name.

"Friend Robin? Are you ok?" The boy wonder sat up and turned around to face his door, which was occupied by Starfire's form. "I came searching for you, since you are not downstairs with our other friends."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Star." Robin said. Starfire frowned and walked over towards his bed and sat down upon it.

"Robin, I can tell when something is wrong. Please tell me what is troubling you."

Robin shook his head. He hadn't been thinking about much lately. Well, except for his recent thoughts about the very attractive girl in front of him. He looked into Starfire's eyes, which he had grown to love. He then wondered if those eyes would ever love him back. Robin took a deep breath and said, truthfully, "Starfire, I'm fine. There isn't anything wrong with me."

"Oh, good!" said Starfire. "Now you can some downstairs and socialize with our friends!" Robin nodded, stood up, and offered his hand to Starfire to help her up. Star giggled and took it.

-0-

"Hey, Rob! Where y'all been?" Cyborg called from the couch. He and Beast Boy had abandoned their game, because Raven had yelled at them for arguing over, as she put it, a "lousy piece of virtual junk that won't help you in the real world one bit." Beast Boy felt bad after hearing that and he coaxed Cyborg into turning the game off.

"Man, and I was just about to win, too…." Cyborg had grumbled.

But now they were watching a show called the Bachelor (A/N: I don't own the Bachelor. ABC does.) Beast Boy and Cy were eyeing the girls on TV.

"Hey Raven!" The changeling called. "You should try out to be on this show! I bet you'd be a natural!" He and Cyborg burst out laughing.

"He is going to get it one of these days…" Raven seethed, and Robin walked over to the couch and sat down next to BB. Starfire however, looked confused.

"What is a bachelor?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"It's what guys without girlfriends call each other." Cyborg said, his eyes glued to the TV. Starfire nodded, but she still looked lost.

"And if an unmarried man is called a bachelor, then what is an unmarried girl?" Cyborg opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated. His silence caught Robin's attention.

"Uhh, I dunno, Star. I forgot." He grunted. Raven rolled her eyes.

"A single girl is called a Bachelorette, Star." Cyborg blushed, and BB and Robin both began to laugh. Raven rolled her eyes again.

"I can't believe you guys watch this show. It's so stupid." Beast Boy nodded. "Duh, Raven. Of course it's stupid."

"Then why do you continue to watch the box of moving pictures?" Starfire inquired. Cyborg turned around to face Starfire and said, "We're holding a contest."

"What type of contest?" the Tamaranian asked.

"They want to see which one of the girls is showing the most cleavage." Raven said, impassively. Beast Boy whipped around. "How did you know that?" he demanded. But after realizing what he had just said, he blushed and said, quickly, "I mean, no way, Rae! Why would we do such a dishonest and immoral thing?" Robin snorted with laughter. Raven tapped her forehead, knowingly. "I can read minds, you ignorant doof."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy demanded. "Try to guess what I'm thinking."

"Ok, but let's say that if I'm right, you owe me ten bucks. Deal?"

"Deal." Beast Boy began to think of something totally random and absurd that Raven couldn't possibly guess what he was thinking. _Hmm, maybe I'll think something in Spanish. Yeah, that'll throw her off. Hmm…. How about, Yo quiero Taco __Bell_

"I'm done." BB stated. Raven closed her eyes, and began to recite, "Hmm, maybe I'll think something in Spanish. Yeah, that'll throw her off. Hmm…. How about, Yo quiero Taco Bell?" And, "Man, BB, you have pretty odd things going through your head." She added as an afterthought.

The changeling gasped. "How did you guess that? How did you guess _all_ of that?" Raven glared at Beast Boy and said, as if it were as obvious as the rain outside, "I told you, I can read minds. Now, hand over the ten dollars you promised me."

-0-

Beast Boy grumbled loudly as he walked to his room. "Man… just lost ten bucks… I was saving that money, too…" He grumpily opened his door and turned on his TV. The Bachelor was still on. With a sour look on his face, BB changed the channel. "Humph… cleavage contest my butt…. But that blond chick sure looked great…" Beast Boy smiled slightly, and began to watch the show that was playing on the television. It was a lame show about a rabbit and a dog lost in the Amazon. (A/N: ring any bells?) He laughed as the rabbit went sailing through the air.

"Beast Boy, you amaze me." Raven's voice permeated through Beast Boy's head, and he turned around to see the black-clothed girl gazing at him. "How can you stand to watch that little kid show?" Raven inquired. Beast Boy blushed and turned off the TV. Raven was about to say something else, when the alarm sounded and Robin's voice filled the room. Beast Boy whipped around to look at the speaker where Robin's voice was coming from. "Titans, trouble!" rang the voice, but it didn't sound like Robin. It was deeper, like someone trying and failing to sound like the Boy Wonder. A loud clap of thunder sounded.

"What the-?" Beast Boy said and he turned his attention to Raven. He gave her a quizzical look, and she responded with an indifferent shrug. The two teens ran from Beast Boy's room and after a couple of minutes, entered the main room. Cyborg was standing by the pantry, and he looked up when he heard Raven and Beast Boy enter the room.

"What's… going… on…?" Beast Boy panted, having run down three flights of stairs to reach the spot on which he was now standing. But just as Cyborg's mouth opened to answer, Robin ran through the doorway and collided with Beast Boy and Raven.

In a matter of seconds, Starfire came through the doorway and tripped over the wriggling pile of people in the room. Star landed on top of Robin, and blushed furiously when she realized who she had been almost nose-to-nose with. Robin managed to force a smile, and said, weakly, "Fancy meeting you here, Star."

"Oof, Robin, get off me!"

"Beast boy! Get your feet out of my face!"

"Friend raven, your cape is constricting my throat!"

"My cape? It's Beast Boy's smelly feet that are suffocating me!"

"Hey, my feet aren't smelly! And Rob, you're crushing me!"

"Well, I can't exactly move, considering that I'm pinned to the ground."

"GUYS!" Cyborg cried, making the other four titans stop squirming. The all turned at once to look at Cyborg, Raven looking very annoyed.

"OK Cy. We're here. Why did you call us here using the intercom system that is for emergencies that only I am allowed to use? What's going on?" Robin asked, (trying) to sit up, but his efforts only made the four of them even more tangled up. Cyborg reached into the pantry and extracted a small jar.

"Oh, I just was wondering if any of you could open this peanut butter jar for me."

Robin almost exploded. "CYBORG! THAT INTERCOM, WHICH MIGHT I ADD _AGAIN_ IS FOR _MY_ USE ONLY, IS FOR EMERGENCIES! **NOT** TO OPEN UP PEANUT BUTTER JARS!!!!" His face turned red from screaming at the half teen/machine. Starfire looked at Robin, and burst out laughing. Robin seemed to deflate a bit, and Beast Boy joined in the laughter, too. Robin gave a weak chuckle, which soon evolved into a full gale of laughter. Raven turned onto her stomach and put her hand to her chin. "I hate this…" she muttered.

-0-

After the laughter died out, Robin somehow got out from beneath Starfire and walked up to Cyborg and opened the jar for him. As he turned to help the other titans out of the pile, Cyborg said, "And I was wondering if y'all wanted to play truth or dare."

Robin turned around to look at him, and then turned to look at the squirming pile of is companions. He sighed and said, "Sure, why not. There's nothing else to do on a rainy day." Raven grumbled from beneath the pile, "Nothing except being pinned to the ground by your friends and their smelly feet."

"For the last time, my feet don't smell!"

"Enough!" Robin said, and he extended a hand to Beast Boy to help him up. After BB was standing upright, he helped up Raven, and finally, he extended his hand for the second time to Starfire. The Tamaranian took it gladly and let her hand stay in Robin's grasp once she was standing. She gave Robin's hand a squeeze, and he smiled at her.

"So," Starfire said to the room, "What is his game of Dares and Truths friends Robin and Cyborg have been talking about?"

"You'll find out soon, Star." Raven said, gloomily. It was apparent that Raven was participating against her better judgment. Cyborg went to the trashcan and retrieved a glass soda bottle and rinsed it off while the rest of the Titans arranged themselves in a circle, leaving a spot for the teenage machine to sit. Cyborg returned to the circle, bottle in hand, and he set the bottle in the middle of the circle while he sat down.

"Umm, friend Cyborg, what is this piece of glass to do to aid us in our game of truthing and daring?" Starfire asked, puzzled. She had taken her hand from Robin's grasp, but now she placed it purposefully upon his. Robin quickly glanced at her hand, and turned his own over so that she could hold it easier. She laced her fingers in his, and Robin blushed.

"You're about to find out, Star." Cyborg said, not noticing the two teens before him holding hands. He gave the bottle a mighty spin and it stopped a few second later in front of Raven. "OK, Rae, truth or dare?" The machine asked. "Oh, and no chickens." He added. Raven glowered at him, but mumbled, "dare." Rain continued to fall.

"Hmm, let's make this interesting… I dare you to spend tonight sleeping in Starfire's room." Cyborg grinned as he saw the look of pain and fury on Raven's face. He knew raven _detested_ the color pink, and Starfire's room was filled to the brim with the joyous color. Starfire clapped her hands. "Yay! A sleep-over! We will have so much fun, friend Raven! We can stay up all night talking about earthen things!"

"Joy…" Mumbled the goth. She took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed to face Robin. "You know the question, Boy Blunder. Now spill the info." Robin thought for a minute, and answered with a "truth".

"You saw that new TV show called Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, right?" Robin nodded. "Only because BB forced me to."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, BB. It's not your turn. As I was saying, Robin, did you like the show?"

Robin answered, "Not really. It's just not my style." He smirked at Raven, and spun the bottle. It landed on Beast Boy. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Robin thought for a moment and spoke. "I dare you to stay silent for ten whole minutes." Beast Boy gasped and began to speak, but Robin silenced him with a wave of his hand and an evil grin. "No talking for ten minutes. And since you can't talk, point to someone to take your turns for you." Beast Boy automatically whipped his finger to Cyborg, who nodded. Cy spun the bottle for Beast boy, and it landed on himself. "Oops. Gotta try again." He spun once more, and it landed on Starfire. Starfire gulped, and grabbed Robin's hand for support. "Truth or dare?"

"I would like to be truthed, if you don't mind." She said. "Dang, I don't have any good ones…" Cyborg said. He bent towards Raven to ask for a good truth question, but she shoved him away, saying, "Think up one yourself, tin man." Cyborg thought and asked Starfire, "Do you have a crush on anyone here on earth?"

Robin gulped. This was his chance to find out if Starfire really liked him. But Starfire turned to him, confused. "What is a crush, friend Robin?" Robin smiled and said, "He means, do you like anyone here on earth?" Starfire's face lit up in dawning comprehension, and she said to the circle, "Yes!" Robin gulped again, and Cyborg looked at her expectantly. "Well," he demanded. "What's his name?" He then glanced toward Robin, but almost immediately focused his attention back onto the red-headed alien. Starfire looked uncomfortable, and pleaded, "Must I tell?" Cyborg nodded, Raven yawned, and Beast Boy began to stare expectantly at Robin. Robin noticed this and glared at the changeling, who then shifted his gaze to Raven. Starfire took a deep breath.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Everyone nodded, except for Raven. She wasn't paying much attention to the game anymore. She was eyeing the clock on the wall. Its little hand was pointed to the two and the big hand was somewhere between the four and the five.

"It is…" But then a great fork of lightning illuminated the sky, and caused the power to suddenly shut off. Starfire shrieked and covered her head with a nearby pillow, and Robin stood up.

"It's ok, everyone, we've just lost power. That's all." He turned to Starfire, who was cowering beneath her pillow. "You ok?" Starfire gulped and said, "On my planet, a lightning fork such as that would mean the death of a king." Beast Boy laughed, and then quickly covered his mouth.

"Ah ha!" yelled Cyborg. "You broke your dare! Now you must pay!" Cyborg reached over to grab Beast Boy, but the green lad had changed into a mouse and was scurrying away from Cyborg. "Come back, BB!" Cyborg cried, playfully. He began to chase Beast Boy out of the room. Raven sighed and got up.

"Well, I guess the game's over. I'll be in my room if you need me." And having said that, she walked out of the room, following Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin knelt down beside Starfire and took her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"No one's died, Star. Everything's gonna be ok." Starfire slowly removed the pillow from her head, and she turned to look at Robin. "If you are sure…" She said, and stood up. The two teens were standing a foot apart in the darkened room, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"So, Star…" Robin said, hesitantly. Starfire looked into his eyes, or rather, at his mask, and said, "Yes? What is it, friend Robin?" Robin looked at his feet, and spoke, rather softly, "Um, when you were answering your question, you didn't really finish it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I was just wondering, uh…" "Who I like?" Starfire finished the question for him. Robin looked at her and nodded. "If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you." Starfire said, playfully. Although you couldn't see it in the dark, Robin blushed deep red. "I promise not to tell anyone, Star."

"It is… you, Robin. I love you." Starfire said, looking at her feet. "Oh, no, what have I done! Now you probably will not share my feelings and-" Robin put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Star, I love you, too. I've loved you ever since I met you. And I hoped and prayed that you would feel the same about me." Robin lifted her chin up so that she was looking straight at him and he said once more, "I love you."

Starfire moved closer to Robin, and their lips touched. Robin felt immense happiness throughout his body. Starfire put her hand behind his head, and Robin put his arms around her waist. The dim figures of the two teens could be seen from the doorway, and three people spoke softly from the hallway.

"Boo ya! Told ya, BB! Now, pay up!"

"You guys are such freaks." Raven walked to her room, and Cyborg and Beast Boy began to quietly quarrel over the deal they had made earlier in the day.

Starfire heard a noise in the dark, and reluctantly pulled away from Robin's lips. "What was that?" Robin turned his head to the doorway, where two shadowy figures could be seen darting up the stairs. Robin turned back to the girl he loved and said, "It's nothing." Starfire gave him a playful smirk. "Now, where were we?" she asked, and Robin bent his head down, and their lips met for the second time. In the background, the low rumble of thunder could be heard.


End file.
